battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solomon
How are you sure that anybody taunted Blackburn after the earthquake? And how do you know Solomon could be the "Head" of the PLR? He could be just second-in-command to somebody else. 00:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I read on an Arricle before. Zephalian 02:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Why??? * * --------------------------------Spoilers-------------------------------------------- Why did Solomon betray C.I.A, America, his country? In the end he says "This isnt about winning!". Could it mean revenge? He was a CIA asset, was for years. Did he finally snap, was he planning this? Any ideas? I'm pretty sure one of the NPCs says that it's about revenge - one of the members of Dima's squad, I think. Revenge for what, unfortunately, didn't seem to be worth mentioning. Atypicaloracle On his hand was a star, so i was think he was ex-spetnaz, something happend to him in the past? Where did the brick come from? When Black smashes Solomon's face in with a brick, what I was thinking was "Where the heck did that brick come from?" Honestly. It's not like there's a bunch of loose bricks lying in the streets of New York for people to brain eachother with. : They did crash on the walkway, the brick must've went loose from it or something, I believe. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 08:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Where the hell is this guy from? I keep thinking "he's british" because of the name (sounds British to me anyways -.-), but the accent clearly does not fit the bill. Anyone able to determine it? 07:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Solomon is actually a Hebrew name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The novel, ''Battlefield 3: The Russian, says that Solomon is actually from the Middle East, though it does not specify which nation. 22:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Mike :Hmm, that could mean he's Israeli, building off Yuri's and your post, anon. But usually they hate anyone Islamic because they are constantly at war with Palestine. I need to get the book though. 05:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well "Solomon" is an anglicanization of the Hebrew name. The modern Hebrew name is Shlomo. It's possible he's Arabic (or islamic), though, since "Solomon" is also a possible anglicanization of "Sauleiman". Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Well shit, look at you doing research on name origins and such. I never even though of that... I've been very busy with school though, so must be why I didn't look into it. Maybe the novel eventually tells his origin, unless the anon read it all and it was never stated. Regardless, that could be worth adding to trivia. 05:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well we need confirmation of his origins first ._. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Who voiced Solomon? Who voiced Solomon? The person who voiced Malashenko in World In Conflict? :Yep, Mark Ivanir. Same guy, who voiced Malashenko. 22:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) is it just me or he looks like the guy from 007 ----Here's my thoughts on Solomon---- According to the Page on the wiki; Solomon's actually name is unknown due to him suffering from Amnesia. He was given his name by American Missionaries who found him in Lebanon. He then murdered three bullies with a Machete before escaping to Afghanistan where Dimitri Mayakovsky, who was undercover, found him and trained him. He was then a member of GRU until he was captured in 2001 following 911 (or 11/9 as THE REST of the World SHOULD call it) and sent to Guantanimo Bay. He then gave the C.I.A intelligence on Terrorist. That's most of the back story. 11:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC) S.T.A.L.K.E.R